Forever Young
by PreachingPeaches
Summary: I was always that odd Ravenclaw student. I never really had many friends. I never thought that 5th year could change me completely… Slight Neville/OC Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Young: Chapter 1

Summary: I was always that odd Ravenclaw student. I never really had many friends. I never thought that 5th year could change me completely… Slight Neville/OC Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron.

Welcome readers, Potterheads, etc. I've had this fan fiction in my mind for a very long time. This fan fiction will only have slight romance maybe a kiss or two but nothing to serious. Hope you enjoy and review.

"Run, Run!" the screaming rang through my ears. I was scared running as fast as I could. I looked behind me to see if anyone was there, no one was.

My clothes were soaking wet and my brown hair was a complete mess. I didn't know where I was; to me it seemed like a dungeon a very dark and cold one. The ground was filled with water up to my ankles.

I saw a light about one hundred feet from me so kept running towards it. My body felt heavy from my wet clothes hanging off of me, and my head pounded with immense pain. Rocks had covered the wet ground, this caused a disadvantage because I could trip and fall any minute. My drenched clothes kept weighing me down.

"Run Aeron Run. Find us!" the voice was unrecognizable I didn't know who it was, it could have been anyone but I was sure it was a female. I kept running, but my biggest fear came to life I tripped and fell to the ground. The rocks roughly grazed my face and I could see my blood in the water. I tried to move my arm, but something was grasping it tightly. I kept pulling my arm to break free but it was too strong.

My body felt tightened now, whatever was pulling my down was one hell of a creature or spell. I moved my head up, the only part of my body that can move. When I looked up I saw a shadow of most likely a man approach me. From under their robes they pulled out a wand pointing it at me. The person waved their wand and screamed loudly "AVADA KERDERVA"

I screamed loudly sweat was pouring down my face. I felt my heart beat quickly underneath my skin. I looked around my room to see my little sister looking at me with her unusually large brown eyes. My large grey ones met hears, she was holding her pink stuffed bunny animal against her chest waiting for me to say something but I just stared back.

"Aeron what's wrong, is it another bad dream." my little sister Michelle chanted out through her small bow shaped lips. "N-nothing it w-was just n-nothing…" I stuttered quickly. Michelle began to crawl onto my bed. I was still breathing irregularly and my felt like someone threw a hippogriff at me.

"Why are you in my room anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed, what time is it?" I questioned my sister. "I had a bad dream to" she mumbled "Mum is at work and Danny locked his door too so you're the only person."

I sighed deeply she was only 8, only about 3 years until staring her first year at Hogwarts. My brother Danny was going to start is 3 year, he's in Ravenclaw. I had always hoped he would be in a different house so that the awkwardness would be non-existent.

I pulled her under my blanket and she quickly fell to sleep. I was still pondering on that dream…Who was calling my name? And most importantly, who killed me?

"Come on kids it's time to be sent off to Hogwarts." my mum yelled through the house. I was very disappointed; I was going to leave my sister alone with our mum. Michelle has always told me she was bored following mum around the offices of the Ministry of Magic. My mum was an auror, she wasn't as popular with the others. But I noticed that my mum was away nearly all summer saying she was at 'work.'

I grabbed my suitcases and my owl named Artemis and ran down the stairs yelling 'coming.' I glanced at my brother who was grinning the largest I have ever seen from him. He seemed pretty satisfied about going back to Hogwarts; my brother Danny was pale like me with black hair and the same grey eyes as me. He looked exactly like my dad, I had only inherited my father's grey eyes with my hair was a light brown like my mums.

We walked out of the house using a Muggle car to go to Kings Cross. We live in London now, because of our mother's job we used to live in Scotland. I loved Scotland it was calm and full of free land and over there I fitted in with the neighborhood Muggles.

I and my brother were seconds away from leaving. My mother made a tearful goodbye to us and watched us as we boarded the train.

"You're not sitting with me, unlike you I have friends" my brother said coldly. "Hahaha" I laughed sarcastically" Unlike you I had much higher grades than you in my first and second year." His face turned red and her turned around walking quickly to sit with his friends.

My brother was right though I didn't have any friends the only person I might actually call a friend is Luna Lovegood. Although she is a little…unique, she is extremely kind to me and others. I walked around the train until I found a compartment with Luna and some other boy in it. He was round faced and slightly chubby. I sighed inwardly as I opened the door to the compartment.

Luna looked up from her Quibbler with her dreamy blue eyes glinting with life. "Aeron" she said in her calm voice, "Hi Luna, Hello um…" I paused not knowing to say to the round faced boy.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom…" I nodded my head and sat next to Luna pulling out my Muggle book To Kill a Mockingbird, and began to read in silence. When I looked towards Luna her it seemed she wasn't listening at all and I was pretty sure she didn't know who this boy was or what he was doing in this compartment.

Hope you enjoyed please review. Next chapter Harry will appear, please I want no flames. Help me improve this fan fiction my contact info is on my page. I won't update until I get a good review!

Bye Bye until next time ^.^

Updated on 1/6/12


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Young: Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone I appreciate the reviews. I might not update for about 4 days because of Hurricane Irene is supposed to hit in my area. I will try to update Sunday. Anyway I have been thinking of adding in some chapters that are like memories to Aeron, like her first day at

Hogwarts, etc . I'm doing this to let you guys go into her past and have better character development. Enjoy and tell me what you think of my idea.

On the train I was completely bored, I wanted to talk to someone about their summer, but I was waiting for someone else to start the conversation.

I sighed inwardly and decided to start it myself. I looked up from my Muggle book to see Luna's dreamy eyes moving slowly along the pages of the Quibbler, and to see Neville awkwardly twiddle with his fingers.

"So Luna how was your summer…" I asked, her eyes gently fell off the page and landed on me. She smiled and said "It was fine… The Quibbler has become rather interesting."

That small conversation didn't last long, I sighed once again in defeat. It was just more awkward by the moment, no one talked no one even moved. I was going to start 5th year while Luna was starting her 4th, this year it was my goal to make new friends. But now I think I failed, I don't think I will ever make enough friends…

As the moments passed by I realized the train had only started moving. As it started moving Neville had gotten up from his seat and walking out. That's just great the only person that I thought I might have a chance to have a conversation with just left.

But as I looked through the window of the compartment I saw Neville standing there talking to two other people. I kept looking through the glass and tried to listen in on the conversation. The door began to slide open and I moved my head so quickly down to my book that my neck made a cracking sound.

"Hi Luna" a red haired girl walked in with Neville and a boy with round glasses and dark hair. "Do you mind if we sit here?" she asked completely ignoring me. Everyone looked at Luna waiting for her to say something but instead she glanced at Harry and Neville and nodded.

"Thanks" said the red haired girl. The boy with glasses had pushed in his luggage and owl, but then I looked at him more closely he had a scar that resembled a lightning bolt to me. This boy looked awfully familiar his green eyes did stand out behind those round glasses. I soon came to the realization that this boy was Harry Potter, I believe we had a few classes together, but I never really noticed him.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" the red head asked Luna said yes and proceeded to say she enjoyed it and she confirmed that the boy was indeed Harry Potter.

"I know I am" he said lightly. Still both Harry and the girl failed to notice me. I closed my Muggle book; I was so infuriated it was like I didn't exist. I was prepared to leave and find another compartment maybe an empty one…

"I don't know who you are…" Luna said her dreamy voice began to drift off. I realized she was talking to Neville, he responded with "I'm nobody" I was quite surprised that Luna didn't know who he was since they had earlier shared the same compartement.

Wow someone knew how I felt, but at least they were talking to him. The red head girl was angry and said "No you aren't" her voice was sharp and slightly annoyed with his response to Luna.

"Neville Longbottom- Luna Lovegood. Luna is in my year, but she's in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised and the girl covered her mouth with her hand holding in her laughter. I rolled my grey eyes, I picked up all of my bags just about ready to leave the compartment.

Who are you?" I heard the ginger ask looking in my direction. I looked at her and looked away crossing my arms across my chest, thinking 'At least someone noticed me…'

"My name is Aeron, Aeron Grim." at this time I didn't want to speak to anyone I was angry, I had kept my composure but was mentally going insane!

"I'm Ginny Weasley" they had all settled in. I had enough of it all I grabbed my luggage and Artemis my grey owl and ripped open the door of the compartment walking out. I had felt like crying I just wasn't accepted into their group I was just another person there, I was pretty much a third wheel.

I walked through the whole train looking for an empty compartment and I found one, but someone was in there I peeked in more deeply to see my brother Danny sitting alone looking out the window and watching as trees and open land passed by his eyes. I slowly opened the door throwing my luggage onto the seat across his and sitting down.

"So…what happened to your friends?" He looked at me his eyes they were the same as mine, lonely. "They all left, they said they wanted to hang out with the others in our year and they said they would come back and they still haven't…" he sighed and looked back out the window.

"Have you stopped to realize that those kids are complete idiots without a mind? They don't belong in Ravenclaw, you'll find more and better friends this year." he still stared out the window not looking at me, he just tightened his hand into a fist and his facial expression changed from sadness to angry.

"How can you say that? You don't even have any friends. No one knows who you are, and no one cares about you but Michelle!" he said loudly, I kept my poker face on not even making the slightest expression on my face.

He did the same thing that I did in the last compartment; he walked out leaving me behind. I rubbed my temples in a circular motion; this year was going to be terrible. As if my brother didn't hate me enough, our mum was gone all summer not giving my brother the attention he needed.

I was alone all summer I didn't have any friends at all. Luna, Harry, Neville, and Ginny probably think I'm completely mental. Sometimes I just let my anger get the best of me; I just might be alone the whole time I'll be at Hogwarts. Maybe just maybe I'm a nobody…

Thank you for reading and please review my contact info is on my fan fiction page. I'll try my best to write and update quickly, I felt like last chapter went by to fast so I went a little slower on this one.

BYEBYE ^.^!


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Young: Chapter 3

Welcome everyone back to a new chapter of Forever Young. Sorry for the delay, I have been really lazy and school is about to start soon for me (next week to be exact) so I will update as much as I can. Two chapter bonus today. ^.^

****I looked out the window to see clear open land, I felt calm for once. I was always angry for no reason, I was just another Ravenclaw student. I turned away from the window to look at the compartment door, and I saw a slim Asian girl standing outside of the door looking into the glass.****

She opened the door, and I quickly recognized her. It was Cho Chang one of the most popular girls in my year. If I'm correct I believe that we were Charms partners back in 2nd year.

"Hi, Aeron how was your summer this year" I paused for a second, I rarely talked to her and now she's talking to me.

"Hello, Cho my summer was fine I went to America this year…" it was true I went to America for a month my cousins attended Salem Witches Institute. It was quite boring, Muggles in America were odd.

"Really, wow I would love to go there one day." she sat down in the empty seat across from me. "How was your summer Cho?" I asked I knew she was going through a tough time with Cedric Diggory dying in the Triwizard Tournament.

"It was alright I guess…" the sadness in her voice didn't throw me off it was pretty obvious that she was depressed by the situation. I now felt bad for asking her this question, and the awkward silence had begun. Her eyes were watery, and I sighed this was not going well.

"Well I have to go Aeron, it was nice talking to you…" she drifted off in the middle of her sentence and walked away closing the compartment door behind her.

"This is great I will never make friends, with having these awkward silences" I mumbled to myself. I decided to do something that only the most dumbest wizard would do. I got up grabbing all of my bags and walked out of the compartment, I walked until I saw Luna, Harry, Neville, and Ginny in the compartment that I left.

I grasped the handle of the door taking the biggest breath of my life and opened the door.

"Well hello everyone, sorry I left I needed to check if the brother was okay and that his owl was fine." Harry, Ginny and Neville raised their eyebrows, while Luna seemed genuinely happy that I was back.

From there I joined in conversations with Luna about The Quibbler and her beliefs. Everything from there seemed to take a life of its own, but the sad part was that the whole time I ignored Ginny questions about me and only talked to Luna.

* * *

><p>This train ride was probably the longest ride I have ever experienced. As we left the train I decided to go onto a carriage alone, the carriage was fun to be alone in it was almost calming.<p>

As the ride ending I had stood up from the carriage and walked into the school. I saw the first years look so scared, they were all so small. I had imagined my sister when would come to Hogwarts in a few short years. I wasn't the oldest child though, I had an older brother who was in his 4th year when I started at Hogwarts. Now he worked as an Auror with my mum.

While my father was living in Italy with a new family although he would come visit us he was never really there when Michelle was born. I was always angry that he left us and only called or visited once every summer.

I walked into the Great Hall, it looked the same as any other year. I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Luna had sat next to me along with a 3rd year Ravenclaw boy. The sorting hat began to sing its song, I really didn't pay attention but what I did see was a short lady dressed in pink. I was so much pink I have never felt so blinded by that color. I didn't know who she was, but the thought came into my head… she's our new DADA teacher. I unintentionally groaned out loud very loudly only to notice that Dumbledore was giving his speech. Everyone turned to my direction looking at me.

I swear if I had a mirror and saw my reflection I would probably be 10 times more pinker than that lady's pink attire. I sank down in my seat mentally slapping my self.

Dumbledore speech went on he introduced the woman, her name was Professor Umbridge. Just by looking at her toad like face I could tell deep down she was evil and she was out to get something. Suddenly the name Umbridge triggered something in my brain, that evil toad lady tried to fire my mum.

This demonic lady was working for the Ministry of Magic, before she tired very hard fire my mum from being an Auror. She said that my mum 'wasn't doing sufficient work and didn't pass her standards.' this woman was going ruin this schools reputation.

But the big question was why was the Ministry involved in the school? Did they not trust Dumbledore or one of the teachers? Did they want us to have a stable DADA teacher? I honestly think she'll last longer than the others, she most likely to smart and has the backup of the Ministry.

Scattered claps began to fill the hall, I didn't realize that she was giving a speech. "Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore loudly.

All different types of food filled the table I grabbed most of the fruits and some chicken. I wasn't in the mood to eat, I was still wondering about Umbridge, I was sure that she was going to make this year hell. Not only did we have our O.W.L.S this year, but we had to deal with this troll named Umbridge…

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short I will update more very soon...so review until then**

**AVADA KERDERVA!**


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

**Forever Young: Bonus Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Hogwarts!**

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock. My head pounded harshly with so much pain, although I would be leaving to Hogwarts today for the first time I wasn't so enthusiastic.

I angrily slammed my alarm clock, but it refused to shut off. This time I hit is harder… that didn't work either. I just crawled out of bed and unplugged the alarm clock. I dragged myself into the bathroom to take a bath.

Once I finished I heard my mum yell through the hallways "Aeron breakfast is ready!" I had got ready and ran down the stairs of my house to see my older brother he looked almost exactly like my mum, he had her dark brown hair and clear brown eyes.

I sat down on an empty chair across from him. My plate of food floated in the air and was settled down in front of me. I had a Cheshire grin spread across my face, my food consisted of two slices of French toast, 4 strips of bacon, a egg, and apple juice on the side.

My brother, Alexander reached over grabbing one of my slices of French Toast and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey, don't steal my food!" I pushed him off his chair and took one of his pancakes. We both glared at each other, with burning passion ready to claw each others eyes out.

"Aeron what did I tell you about hitting your brother." My mum was angry, her face was red and she was ready to yell at me and she would give me the longest lecture.

I kept quiet because if I were to make a snide remark my mum would kill me and bury me underneath the house. When I finished eating I went upstairs to grab my luggage and brought it down the stairs.

"Hurry up get in the car were going to be late." My mum said, we threw our luggage into the trunk of the car and I held my owl, Artemis close to me. As the car started my eyes felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Aeron!" my brother yelled shaking my awake. "No, the Pandas they need my help" I mumbled. Alexander grabbed my arm pulling me out of the car and taking my owl. I groaned as I pulled my luggage out of the trunk.<p>

We were at Kings Cross Station already it was huge, and hundreds of people lined up to by tickets or wait for their train. I pushed passed dozens of people. I reached into my pocket to look at my ticket it said 'Platform 9 ¾' I was pretty sure that one didn't exist. But then my mum and brother stopped in front of a wall.

I stood there confused thinking of how I could get on. Alexander began to jog and that jog soon became a run and with his luggage cart he disappeared through the wall.

I looked at the wall with wide eyes and tilted my head to the side. "Go on Aeron just run into the wall then you'll be on the Platform" my mum whispered in my ear gripping my shoulder.

I took in a deep breath afraid that I was just going to crash into the wall and feel like I failed at everything, including life. I had followed the same procedure as my brother had and I ran right into the wall. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact.

But when I opened them I saw I large scarlet red train. Steam was emitting from the top of it and kids began to board onto it. My mum then appeared right next to me smiling, she knelt down and her gentle brown eyes looked into my glassy grey ones.

"You'll be a great student honey. Stick with your brother he will always be there with you for your first couple years. Just stay safe I don't want you to become a trouble maker got that?" I nodded as a reply she smiled warmly and pushed me onto the train.

"Come on follow me" Alexander's voice rang through my ears. I looked around to see he was in front of me grabbing my arm.

"Don't you want to be with your friends?" I mumbled he turned to me looking down at me his lips curled into a smile.

"Do you want to be alone?" I shook my head violently I either always had a teddy bear with me or someone by my side. I know it is a bit childish but I am a child…

We settled down in our own compartment. He sat across from me, I looked through the glass compartment window to see girls staring at my brother giggling and waving to him. He waved back lazily and seemed annoyed

"So what house do you want to be in?" Alexander said questionably. "I don't know whatever house your in…" I shrug my shoulders not knowing which one I would be in.

"You are not going to be a Gryffindor, your not brave enough. You think to much, you'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." he was right I, Aeron was far from brave, I couldn't stand up for myself I always thought things through.

"Why do you say Slytherin aren't they all evil or something?" He shook his head 'no.'

"They're clever and ambitious, trust me not all of them are evil there are a few good ones in the bunch" I raised my eyebrow not questioning him further.

"Hey, Alex why does Grandma and Grandpa hate Muggle's and Muggle-born's.?" He sighed and I didn't take him long to answer this question.

"'Cause, our family is pure-blood and they hate them because they aren't like us. They have Muggle blood in them, mum and me just believe that pureblood families should stay pure-blood and muggle-born families should stay the way they are. But we don't hate them we just have different views. I myself have friends that aren't pure-blood."

I just nodded and we changed the subject, we kept talking until the trolley came. We brought almost everything and laughed when we got an disgusting flavored bean. We soon changed into our robes and I was ready for the journey of my life time. As we got off the train a man with a bushy beard and bushy graying hair yelled out.

"Firs' year" and pointed towards himself. As all the first years approached him including me I noticed that I was the tallest out of most of these kids I was only 5'2 while my mum was 5'5 and my brother was 5'9. As we kept walking we were going to board boats.

I sat down in one of the boats with a pug-faced girl and another girl with soft blond hair. I sat down ignoring their conversation, I just looked out into the dark colored water and saw Hogwarts just ahead, it reminded me of some kind of medieval renaissance castle. I looked at it in wonder, and I was actually happy I was going to this school and not Beauxbatons or Durmstrang like my father requested.

As we walked inside we saw a woman she was tall and slim with her hair placed neatly and tightly in a bun. Her eyes were sharp like a cat, she informed us that we she was Professor McGonagall and was the head of the Gryffindor house.

We all walked into the Great Hall to see older students staring at us. I thought about how we were going to be sorted I heard a boy from behind me said we were going to have to fight a troll. I was not gullible or dumb the school will never let us fight someone thing some of us don't even know any spells. Well I know some spells, I already read all of the textbooks needed for this year that I brought.

Soon we found out that we were going to be sorted by a talking old hat. After it was introduced it began to sing, which got me really freaked out. It looked old and dirty, I was willing to try it on only to get into my house, I would never place that thing on my head any other time.

Names had soon began to be called out, then it came "Grim, Aeron" I panicked once it was my turn. I quickly walked up the hat was placed on my head

"Ahh, another Grim. Hmm this is difficult you are very intelligent, but very clever. You would do great in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but I see hidden bravery deep down, but your smarts take over so then you must be RAVECLAW!" The Ravenclaw table clapped excitedly and I walked over finding an empty seat from far I could see my brother smiling clearly happy that I was in Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished this chapter I was worried it would go on forever! This is my first bonus flashback chapter tell me what you think did you like it? Please Review or Aeron will stupefy you!<strong>

**AVADA KERDRVA!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forever Young: Chapter 4**

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long *kneels down and pulls out a cookie* please accept my apology. School has been already so stressful, I hate it… sadly have barely any friends ****L. But anyway here is the delayed chapter, chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>I looked down at my schedule for this year, tomorrow I had double potions with the Hufflepuff's. But I was given one of my favorite teachers, McGonagall. But the next day I would move on to have the worst teacher in human existence… Umbridge . That evil little midget was going to be my worst nightmare, I could just picture it now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aeron's imagination<em>

"_Well Miss Grim I have seen your grades have slipped quite low" Umbridge said with her small toad face looking down on me. She placed the paper on my desk. I looked to see that I had gotten all the questions wrong._

_This was impossible, this evil toad lady had failed me when I knew all of these answers were correct. "I'll see you in detention tonight, Grim" I shuddered at her hot breath crept to the side of my ear._

_As I walked into her office, pink surrounded the walls. I sat down a pink chair that was right near her desk. "Do you know why you have gotten detention, with me Miss Grim?" I shook my head, no. I had no idea why this psycho was giving me detention, she was crazy, insane, and for all I know a complete idiot._

"_You are supposed to say 'No Ms. Umbrigde' not shake your ungrateful head." I sighed, this was already enough for me, I was completely innocent. So what if I had failed one of her tests, it was her fault anyway!_

"_No Ms. Umbrigde" I quietly repeated. Anger was already building up inside of me. She stood up from her chair and walked next to me placing her chubby, small fingers on my shoulder. _

"_Well my dear, you have failed my class along with all your tests. Your just going to be like you filthy Mud-blood loving mum. Your grandmother was a much nicer woman, with greater ideas of destroying all Muggle-born's and Half-bloods." She squeezed my shoulder tightly, then she took out her wand and placed it on my hand. A burning sensation ran through my skin, I bit down on my lip hard nearly crying from the pain._

_As she pulled the wand away I looked down at my hand to see 'Filthy blood traitor' and 'Dirty Muggle-lover.' Then she brought it up to my check, I panicked and screamed "NO!" but she didn't listen as I tried to squirm out I was pulled back into placed by a spell. My check had begun to burn and this time was when I started to cry. Cry tears of pain and sadness for allowing this to happen to me…_

* * *

><p>My imagination was odd, I had a fear of being burned… after Michelle was burned by my wand when she was younger. My wand was odd, yes but I never really knew why I had burned someone.<p>

I walked up the stairs to my dorm, I looked around to see girls and boys talking animatedly about their summer. I just sighed and walked up to my room. I has shared my room with two other Ravenclaw girls in my year. I had never talked to them, I always thought that they were irrelevant and stupid which I was right about. They had the lowest grades in the whole Ravenclaw house.

I changed into my pajamas and pulled the covers of my bed over my face drifting off into sleep. My dream tonight was probably the worst I had ever had…

_I looked down, my vision was blurry but as it cleared up I saw a hand. I was confused, but then realized it was my hand. The room was completely white and hallow I turned my head side to side to see if I could see any one or something._

_But as I walked straight ahead I saw a door. It was and unusual door, it was a royal blue color with gold handles. It was a quite tall door, and had a medieval look to it. I pulled the handles of the door open and ran straight into it. It was pure darkness, my heart thudded loudly against my chest and my body went cold. But then I heard a scream from a little girl, I turned around and saw Michelle on the ground. Her flesh was ripping off of her face, her large brown eyes stood wide open and as I looked down I could see more of her badly decomposed body. Michelle's bones were clearly seen and some of her hair appeared to be gone. _

_I placed a hand over my mouth, but I couldn't hold it in. I vomited all over the ground and I was soon in a kneeling position. I crawled over to my sister, and held her face in my hands, crying loudly I was terrified. I looked away to see my older brothers head on the ground and his emotionless eyes starring back at me. But then I heard a voice "Why?Why couldn't you protect me Aeron…I thought you loved and cared about me…" It was Michelle her voice was harsh, and cracking with ever word she has said._

_I closed my grey eyes and more tears ran down my face "I am so sorry Michelle, I tried… I really did."_

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating, and completely scared. I had always took the responsibility to take care of Michelle when she was born. But I felt like I had completely failed at life, because I couldn't save her.<p>

I realized it was time to get ready for breakfast, so I quickly got ready and walked out of the dormitory as quickly as possible, avoiding as many people as I possibly can. As I walked into the Great Hall I saw kids already take their seat, I was left to sit at the end alone with no acknowledgment form anyone not even my little brother.

I ate at a normal pace, while everyone ate hastily enthusiastic about their classes and how fun it was going to be. I just thought about my potions class this year, I pondered on the thought. Snape didn't really hate us Ravenclaws but he wasn't very fond of us and the Hufflepuffs. At least we weren't hated by him like Gryffindor's. But he played the favoritism card all the time, constantly giving points to his house for no reason in particular. For example one time he gave Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson 25 points for sitting quietly.

All the 5th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stepped into the potions room. I felt sorry for the 1st years, they would never know what hit them when they would start potions for the first time. I decided to sit in the front of the classroom. I was okay at potions, I wasn't amazing at it though. I needed work on some of my potions but I did well enough to pass.

A brunette Hufflepuff boy sat next to me, if I do remember I believe his name was Jay Choi . He seemed timid, and he had large brown eyes that reminded me of Michelle's.

Snape entered the room, his presence demanded silence and attention. Jay lowered his head as he saw Snape enter. He was mostly likely absolutely terrified of Snape like the rest of the class. Snape started the lesson dreading that it ever began, notes were hard to write since he would go so speak very fast without a pause. This took up the first class of potions but since it was double potions for the other half we worked on O.W.L level potions. I was happy that I got the potion right, but I was close to stirring it the wrong way. Jay had grabbed my arm before I would stir it clockwise instead of counterclockwise.

* * *

><p>Class had ended, but the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws had Transfiguration next. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were almost always paired up, no one had a reason why it was just a coincidence that we had so many classes together. Ravenclaws rarely had classes with the Slytherins, since the Slytherins had loved to use their clever ways in order to cheat.<p>

Transfiguration went by quickly McGonagall had constantly talked about the O.W.L.S and its importance. We then moved on the trying to change a mouse into a rose. The task was easy it was more of a warm up, to get ready for the pain and suffering of 5th year.

I hadn't realized by the end of the day how much homework was given to us. We had essay's that had to be done in a foot long parchment, for a person like me whose writing is small its quite hard to fill in that much.

I soon saw the day past through my face, I ran up to the dorm to get started on my homework so that I will never have to deal with that dreaded thing. Other Ravenclaws procrastinated, and were going to wait until midnight or to do while we have breakfast. Stupid Ravenclaws…

I woke up feeling like crap, my head was pulsing and my skin was extremely pale. I put on my robes and walked down to the Great Hall to eat my breakfast and then run off to class. My first class today was Charms, then… DADA with Umbridge. '_She probably wont be that mean… or awful as a teacher… Right?'_ I thought.

Charms was over and we already had a mountain of homework and plenty of Charms to practice. I slowly approached the DADA room, terrified that my life was going to be over in about 15 seconds. I walked in to see the room extremely neat, but everything was colorless and grey the only thing that stood out was Umbridge and her pink outfit. I stood two deep breaths and sat in the 3rd row next to a Ravenclaw named Marietta, she was a close friend of Cho Chang who I rarely ever talked to. We only greeted each other with a simple 'hi.'

I pulled out my wand from underneath my robe, preparing for the lesson, I saw others pull out their wands and quills. As I looked around I noticed that Gryffindors were in this class. Then the thought smacked me across my face '_Don't you read your schedule we were paired up with the idiots for today's DADA class.'_

"Well good afternoon class" She cheery squeak annoyed me to no end. A couple of kids mumbled back to her but everyone was either dazed or annoyed already by her constant squeaks after every sentence.

" I would like you all to reply in a different manner such as 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge. Now as a class, together now." She said sternly, but with her squeak trailing behind her words.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" We all said in an unison. She smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes that's right it wasn't that hard was it? Now I want all of you to put your wands away and pull out your quills."

We all looked at each other with questionable looks, and awkwardly placed out wands back in our robes. Overtime her crap had almost made me want to kill myself, she had said that this way of teaching was Ministry approved. Since when did the Ministry approve anything besides completely untrue stories on newspapers that made the Ministry seem like angels. I raised my hand to ask her why she was teaching us this. She nodded at me to state my question.

"Yes Miss Grim" her toad-like face staring at me. While her fat chubby cheeks turned into a odd smile.

"Um, B-u-t… S-s-shou-ld-n't we b-e l-e-e-a-r-n-ing…han-n-ds o-n?" I stuttered through the sentence making me look like a babbling idiot.

"Ah, but you see Miss Grim…this is my class." Umbridge said making her smile disappear from her face. My voice rose up again as she turned her back, I got angry and for a moment I felt completely different…

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Cliffhanger…kinda *shrugs should<strong>**er****s* Jay Choi is going to play a kinda big part in the rest of the story. I would like you all to just guess what's his role. I decided to stay mostly with the canon relationships… besides the whole Neville and Aeron thing. I have the ending all planned out is pretty sad, but this is the beginning of one extremely long fan fiction! Also I will soon be writing a story on fiction press and in the reviews tell me what story I should do next, I will answer questions!**


End file.
